Destined
by Anisky0703
Summary: (former 'Will it Ever Be?' series) It all starts with Mimi reflecting on her feelings for Taichi. What will it be like for these two teens to accept the fact that they belong together?(**finished**)
1. Will it Ever Be?

**Disclaimer**: I will never, in my entire lifetime, own Digimon, so what makes you think I own it now? I am just an obsessed fan who wants to try writing fanfics. ^ ^   


**A/N**: Hey folks! Okay, so this is the first fanfic I have ever written in my whole life and I know its bad. So please bear with me because this is only the prologue to a 3 part POV that I have planned, or in the process of planning… ^ ^; So don't kill me if it takes a little while to get them out to all of you. Oh and the Digimon aren't in this fic, or the other three... Sorry. Hope you'll like it! Now that's all taken care of, on we go…   
  
  


**Will It Ever Be?**

  
  
  


I swear that I have just broken a record. I had walked an entire day without letting so much as a word of protest slip through my lips. Naturally, my feet hurt like crazy, and the humid air stuck my loose hair to my face but that only made me more determined to stay quiet.

Unfortunately, I had lost my precious cowboy hat in a sudden sandstorm and I just wanted to break into tears. The hat was so special to me.

This hat held a memory that I had treasured for years. It was the only object that held hope for something that'll never be. And just like that, it was gone. Slipped right through my fingers. Just like him… But even though unshed tears glistened in my eyes, I didn't let so much as a whimper get out.

Tai had announced that we should set up camp as the first stars made its presence know. It sparkled dimly as if they could be extinguished any second. That's how I felt. But despite that I had to put up a cheery front.

Good ol' Mimi. The girl who was obsessed about shopping and anything in the colour pink. The girl who whines every 10 minutes with complaints of how much her feet hurt or how sweaty she was.

But that wasn't the real me at all. Nobody knows the real me at all. Everyone only knows the façade I put up. Even **he** doesn't know the real me. He never will either. After all, he just thinks that I am an annoying ditz.   
  
  


**= _ = _ = _ = _ =**

  
  
  


Presently, we were sitting around a campfire that Izzy had built. I was plenty surprised that Izzy took time from his research about this other dimension that Gennai told us about yesterday, to actually start a fire and cook us quite a delicious meal of fried fish and stir fried fruits. Even Izzy wanted a break from all of this and I couldn't blame him one bit.

He must feel so pressured, being the group genius and computer expert. Being the one to issue forth information in a heart beat. I admired Izzy for that. His ability to not let anything bother him and hold him back. If I were him, I would have cracked under the pressure in a week. A bitter laugh echoed inside me at the last thought and I shuddered slightly.

'_Change has even me in its firm grasp_,' I thought regretfully.

I blew an unruly strand of my hair in an irritated fashion and let out a silent sigh, which a pleasant breeze blew away carelessly, unaware of the utter unhappiness of its source.

The fire crackled as it fed on the twigs and branches that Joe, along with the munchkins of the group, TK and Kari had collected earlier. Now, Matt absent-mindedly fed the fire more spare branches and twigs, until it could have almost been a bonfire. Before it blazed up any further, I heard Tai laugh and I raised my head. I saw the other DigiDestined looking up, rather curious and interested.

"Yeesh Matt. Don't you think the fire already has enough wood? Oh are you just planning to set the whole forest on fire? You do know that your precious hair will be charred into crisps, if you go any closer."

"Huh?" Matt questioned, startled by Tai's comment. As he turned towards the fire, he realized he was an inch away from the brilliant flames. With that realization, he jumped up rather clumsily and tripped over a hidden rock. With a dull thump, he landed, and he awkwardly lay sprawled on the ground.

" Are you okay, Matt?" TK asked worriedly, as he rushed to his brother's side.

"I guess so," Matt murmured, a bit startled.

He stood up a bit shakily and rubbed his head, "Though I would have been better if this little incident hadn't happened," he added a little ruefully.

"Tripping and clumsiness is in Joe's department and even Joe hasn't done that in days," Tai said jokingly.

"Yeah, even I didn't…Hey!" Joe called out indignantly.

" Just kidding Joe. Lighten up!" Tai replied, laughing hard.

"Boys," Sora muttered, shaking her head disapprovingly.

Even I couldn't help but let out a slight giggle. Soon after everyone joined, laughing until there was tears streaming down their cheeks. Everybody was glad to have relief from the tension that had surrounded us eight today.   


  


**= _ = _ = _ = _ =**

  


An hour later everyone was fast asleep in various spots around the campfire, excluding Tai. He was sitting on a convenient tree stump and lazily poking the fire with a nearby stick. Willing to stay awake, he blinked back sleepily and tried to muffle up a yawn. He had the first shift to stay on guard, and it would be at least two hours until Sora relieved him.

And what was I doing? Well I was innocently sleeping with the others. Oh that's what Tai thought at least. In reality, I was wide-awake, and as much as I tried to force myself to go to sleep, sleep wouldn't come. Scenes from the day bombarded me with intensity that I thought my mind wasn't even capable of doing.

'_Great. Even "Slumber Land" holds a grudge against me. Does everyone and everything on this crummy universe just want to torture me?' _I muttered angrily to myself.

Against my will, I opened my eyes a crack and my eyes wandered over to Tai. Sparks that leapt from the fire illuminated his face as he gazed into the blazing fire, with a particular look in his deep, chocolate brown eyes.   
  
I studied his features closer, determined to figure out the hidden meaning behind those eyes of his. To me, it almost seemed one of confusion and pain.

_ 'I wonder what's bothering him,'_ I thought worriedly as I gazed at him longer than was intended. As the fact made itself known in my mind, I closed my eyes quickly in embarrassment… and lost hope.

_ 'No use crying over something that'll never be,'_ I thought sadly, choking back a sob and turned away from the fire… and him.

_'No use crying over something that never had a chance.'_   


** To be Continued...**


	2. My Knight in Shining Armor

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon. Happy? - -;

**Dedication**: This little poem is dedicated to Pally mon. I can't believe you put my name in the dedication... I think I'm going to cry...

**A/N:** This poem goes with "Will It Ever Be?" Please make sure that you read it **before** you read this. As with last time, this is in Mimi's POV. Oh and you'll find out who Mimi likes, if you haven't figured it out already. Oh like always, read and review. I know I'm not very good with writing poems, but I'll give it a shot! ^ ^ Personally, I don't think its that good... But you be the judge. Read and Review please! And I'll have Part 2 up as soon as I can.   
  


**My Knight In Shining Armor**   


Every place I turn to;   
In an attempt to find solitude   
Go where no human presence will ever reach;   
Just to escape reality, altogether   


Oh the things I will do;   
Just to be numb all over   
Incapable of feelings and thoughts of a love that'll never be   
Otherwise being the person people perceive me to be   


No matter how much I try;   
To erase the memories I hold   
To just forget the dull pain;   
Of something that can never be   


Yet, he still haunts me;   
With eyes possessed by no other   
His hands held out in an act of Love   
As he utters the words I long to hear...   


You're my knight in shining armor;   
Come to whisk me away into eternity   
Somewhere our love can be real...   
Somewhere shattered dreams don't exist   


I cannot deny it any longer;   
Taking refuge in the deepest corners of my heart   
Keep hidden of what I have known all along...   
To bear the burden of what I wish to say   
  


Who would have though, Taichi Kamiya, that saying a few simple words to you would be so hard?   
  
  
  



	3. Happen to Share a Glance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, capishe people? I just like to use the characters for my own amusement. ^ ^

**Dedication: **This story *has* to be dedicated to Kate, fellow Tai lover and Michi supporter. ^ ^

**A/N** Well, what can I say people? This is in Tai's POV, of course. ^ ^ Problem is that I don't think its as good as I expected it to be. *sigh* Well hope you enjoy it, so make sure to read and review. I need your opinion about this one. Oh and I suggest you read 'Will It Ever Be?' and 'My Knight in Shining Armor' in that order, before you read this one. It might be a little confusing if you don't. ^ ^;   
  
  


**Happen To Share A Glance**

  
  


I gazed over the sleeping forms of my friends and I just let out a huge sigh. Sometimes there is just too much pressure for one kid to handle. I mean come on! A 14 year old kid worrying about saving not one, but **two **worlds… That can just be a little intense.

But… What can I do about it? Just walk away and expect millions of lives to be instantly saved just like that? I've always said that we should work together as a team, so what right do I have to just blow it off?

I'm the leader. I'm supposed to be strong, confident, to make it less hard on the others. The cheery front I put up everyday just gets harder to maintain as the minutes tick by.

Nevertheless, this is me. This is what they expect of me. This is what they want from me. Why not make their days a bit more desirable? At least it'll make them happy. Even though I believe that, maybe I too, deserve a little bit of happiness… but that's just being selfish. Thinking about myself when I needed to think about others.

I shook my head, to free my head of my jumbled thoughts.

_'Gawd… I really need to get some sleep,'_ I thought as I stifled a yawn and scratched my head sleepily. _' But just remember Tai, just a couple of minutes and then your shift will be over… I don't think I can even last that long.'_

Again I averted my eyes towards the fire as I blinked back sleepily and stretched my arms and legs from the sitting position I was presently in.

There was just something about the flickering flames of the fire that enthralled me. Something that just draws me in among the orange, yellow and all the colours in between. I could almost feel my life passing past my very eyes as feeling and thoughts that were buried deep are brought back to the surface, into the light.

There was just something about a fire that brings things into focus, in perspective…so it can find another way to screw up my life and managed to get me to mess up yet again.

I managed to avert my eyes from the almost hypnotizing flames and held my eyes shut with all the force I could muster.

"I just hate myself so much. Why can I never do things right? Why can't I even tell her how I feel?"

A cold wind blew past me, mirroring the icy shill that blew through my soul until it became unbearable. I couldn't hold down the shudder that went through my hold body. As I wrapped my arms around my body, to attempt to protect me from the chill, I opened my eyes and found them fixed on the night sky. As a handful of stars twinkled faintly offering their dim own dim hope, I let out a bitter laugh that surprised even me.

Fingering the chain that held the bronze tag, I muttered to myself harshly. "The Crest of Courage…That's just perfect. Like I actually deserve it. I can't even look at her without feeling weak in the knees?"

My eyes quickly fell upon and accounted each figure around the campfire until it fell on the beautiful form of the girl of his dreams.

_'How can I actually manage to say the things I long to say to say to you and only you? How can I actually believe that someone like you is interested in me? Ha! Some joke. But then, why can't I stop thinking there is a slight chance that we can actually be together?'_ I thought wistfully as I studied her features and carved them in my mind.

"She has just the most beautiful face," I murmured softly, willing myself to not just reach over and stroke my fingers over her closed eyes; her pink tinted lips… I couldn't resist but give her a soft kiss. I stifled a yelp as the kiss tingled on my own lips and I turned away from her.

"Too bad I can only kiss her when she's asleep," the words slipped out out of my mouth, before I had a chance to realize its full meaning. "No time to regret something that's just ridiculous to think about." I said with a sigh that escaped my parted lips.

For some reason, I was inclined to tip my head and look at the stars, and to my surprise I spotted a shooting star that streaked across the sky, with such magnificence and grace. I knew it was childish, but still, you never know, can you?

I closed my eyes and uttered my wish. "If it can never be, can we at least happen to share a glance?"   


**To be Continued . . .**   
  
  



	4. Earth Angel

**Disclaimer: **(sniffs) Yes people, its true I do *not* own Digimon. Isn't that unbelievable? I mean I was shocked myself! ^ ^;

**Dedication: **This goes out to christy_986, who some of you Animorphs fans might know for her poetry. Sadly she moved away a couple of weeks ago. So even though she might not read this, this one's for you!

**A/N: **This poem goes with the story "Happen to Share A Glance". So I suggest you read that first before you read this. And you'll find out who Tai's special girl is. So this poem's in Tai's POV. Fantastic, n'est ce pas? I swear I kid my myself. - -; Well, tell me what you people out there think about this poem. I'll really appreciate it cause I'm not what you would call a 'poetic person'. Who would have thought, ne? ^ ^

Oh and this poem does not have *anything* to do with Takeru, Hikari, Angemon or Angewomon. Capishe?   


**Earth Angel**   


The heavens must have blessed me;   
The day that you came into my life   
An absolute image of beauty;   
An image of such perfection.   


When the rays of early morning;   
Dapple your flawless complexion   
And you glow with such inner light;   
As you rest; calm and still.   


Locks the colour of honey;   
Eyes that sparkle with life   
And your voice... is the song of a nightingale;   
A sound that can soothe the very soul.   


No matter how much I long to hold you;   
To just kiss your worries away.   
To see that wondrous smile of yours shine through your tears...   
The things I would do to just brighten your day.   


But I don't stand a chance with someone like you;   
To actually hope that you even care.   
You... an angel that belongs in the heavens;   
And I... privileged to be in your presence.   


Your are like the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden;   
Untouchable but yet so tempting.   
Oh how I wish to defy all the rules and boundaries in the universe;   
To just have you in my arms; for an eternity longer   


And though days go by without you knowing;   
You are the one that has stolen my heart; my soul; my reason for existing   
You'll forever be the one, Mimi Tachikawa;   
My pink angel; my one love.   
  
  



	5. Anything for a Friend in Need

**Disclaimer:** In no way does Digimon belong to me. You know better than that! ^ ^ Oh and the song 'Keep on' is sung by Maeda Ai, you know for the show? Well, at least the Japanese version anyway.   


**Dedication:** This story, undoubtedly goes to my friend Samia. I swear if it wasn't for, this story would take even *longer* to publish. Imagine that folks, since this is the 'grand finale' and all for the 'Will it Ever Be?' series. See? I told you I would dedicate this story for you, Samia! ^ ^

Oh and also visit my friend Victoria's site at:

'http://www.geocities.com/chikachy/frame.html'

She draws *really* good drawings and top of that, she would really appreciate the hits. ^ ^   


**A/N:** As I mentioned earlier, this is the last installment of the 'Will it Ever Be?' series. Please read that and all works associated with the series because I make some references from the other parts.

Oh and people who read 'The Guardians of Arlista' saga, I'm really sorry, but the next part has to be seriously delayed, so it'll be a long time before I post the fourth part up. I have other works in process, especially a Card Captor Sakura story and a Digimon two-part mini-series called 'Kawada Park'. Guess who the main character is going to be? Come on guess! ^ ^;

And *please* visit 'Project Ishida' Duch's site, where I *actually* landed a job. ^ ^

'http://i.am/juns-worst-nightmare/'

I'm still high on that fact and probably still more high on watching all those 'Record of Lodoss War' eps. Hehe... At the end with all the 'chibi' characters, that was just so cute!

Oh and on a final note, if you know of any good Digimon fanfics and websites, since I'm in search of talent, *pretty* please send it to me at:

Anisky_CharismaticWriter@angelwings.co.uk

I'll be *so* grateful! Now onto the story! (finally). Oh and remember R&R! ^ ^   
  
  
  


**Anything for a Friend in Need**

  


The rays of the rising sun shone against the closed lids of a sleeping boy as he stirred, a slight groan escaping his lips. He opened his chocolate brown eyes and glared skywards as if blaming it for his rude wake up call. He was **not** a happy Taichi Kamiya that was for sure!

Reluctantly, he sat up and stretched his arms as he blinked back rapidly, to get rid of the sleep that still lingered in his body. As he caught the splendor of the rising sun with pastel pink and yellow and orange as if arranged in the sky by a whacked out artist.

"Oh yeez…It's way too early! I mean seriously, a growing boy like me needs his sleep but **no**, I had to wake up hours earlier than I'm supposed to only to catch the stupid sunrise!" Taichi muttered crossly as he crossed his legs and made himself comfortable as he looked at the sunrise with interest flickering in his deep brown eyes.

The least he could do, now that he was awake and all was to make himself comfortable and enjoy the sunrise. So with a smile and a keen interest in his eyes, he watched the natural beauty display itself, with all the magnificence in the universe.

But soon enough, his attention began to flicker as his gaze fell onto the 7 forms that were scattered randomly around the now diminished fire.

'_These seven people actually count on me for my leadership…_' Taichi thought wonderingly as he looked at them with a newfound respect. '_These people expect me not to screw up, even after all those countless mistakes…_' A sigh escaped through his lips as his eyes lingered upon the peaceful forms.

No matter how open-minded he tried to be about the Chosen Children, his closest friends, he still got an image of what each person was like and each time, they surprised him.

Since they had been in the Digital World, everyone had grown out of what their supposed 'image' was. As the leader of the Chosen Children, he was counted on to note on these subtle and some not so subtle changes upon each member. And he had managed to accept those changes, not just verbally, but in his thoughts where he had, despite himself, created an image of each member of the group, the ones who were destined to save the world.

His eyes focused on a girl with auburn hair and a blue helmet that rested on her head. Sora Takenouchi.

She had been his best friend since the day he had met her in kindergarten. He remembered his first day, when nobody wanted to include him in their activities. Despite that, Sora, with a smile on her face asked if he wanted to play a game with the blocks that were scattered before her. Thanks to Sora, his first day of kindergarten was actually enjoyable. And since then, no matter what he had been through, she had been with him right through the very end. She was one of the few people he trusted the most but lately, he had the strangest feeling that she wanted more… Tai shook is head to free himself from the thought.

'_I give myself too much credit_,' he thought with a rueful smile.

His eyes moved to the form that lay beside her. A boy with dark blue hair with red-rimmed glasses that still covered his closed eyes even when sleeping. Jyou Kido.

Jyou was undoubtedly the oldest of the group and acted out that role somewhat. Despite the fact that the older boy was a 'worry wart' to put it lightly; worried about what the group was getting themselves into and all that, Taichi knew that Jyou was just worried about the welfare of the group. And despite his cowardly exterior, or what people perceive him to be, he would risk his life for any of us. I knew that I could count on Jyou… and every other Chosen Children as a matter of fact.

Next to Jyou, a boy with disheveled red hair who presently held a pineapple laptop close, almost sub consciously. Koushiro Izumi.

At first, Koushiro seemed as if his whole life consisted of that pineapple laptop and nothing else had mattered. He had seemed so distant, almost devoid of emotion, almost like he was more machine than human. But when he had spent time with Koushiro alone, Taichi had found a different side of him that Taichi had never thought Koushiro was even capable of. That Koushiro was capable of emotions and needs, everything that a human being was capable of and everything that a human being needed.

Lying next to him was a boy with blonde spikes, and though he was sleeping, he seemed disturbed, perhaps even scared. Yamato Ishida.

What was there to explain about Yamato? He was the one who almost always contradicted Taichi. He was the so-called 'rebel' of the group. He was his unofficial rival. No matter what either of them said to the other, Taichi knew that Yamato could feel the tension that always settled between them. After all, Taichi does know and understand the sensitive side of Yamato Ishida. The one that he kept hidden from prying eyes. But despite all that, there was a hidden bond that they both share which brought forth a strange sense of inner peace from both boys.

Next to Yamato, was a little boy with blonde hair protruding from an oversized hat. Takeru Takishi. Yamato's little brother in fact.

Taichi fully remembered the day that they had all 'dropped' into the Digital World. Takeru, to put it bluntly, was indeed a crybaby, who was set off by the slightest conflict. But Taichi had seen the little boy grow through out the days, as he endured the harsh extremes that a boy his age couldn't even imagine. Takeru fully understood the risks of the Digital World, how he could even lose his life, but with a smile on his face, clear blue eyes that still held unfiltered innocence, he had been their beacon of undying hope. Even through the horrors that they had encountered in this new world that they were thrust into.

Sleeping peacefully next to Takeru was a young girl about the same age, with short brown hair. Hikari Kamiya. His younger sister actually.

At first, Taichi was skeptical of bringing his younger sister into the Digital World. I mean come on! Who would willingly bring someone they love to go one-on-one with the Dark Masters? But you can't deny destiny… or fate, so Hikari came along with the Chosen Children back to what was once a rather beautiful place.

Even in the real world, Hikari seemed so much older that the other children her age with her calm exterior and cheerful attitude. Hell, she sometimes appeared more mature than him at times! But the Digital World really brought it out in her, and sometimes he wondered if this really was his sweet younger sister. When she smiled at him however and reassured that things were going to be fine, and situations were going to change, he knew that this was the same Hikari that he had grown up with. The same Hikari, that was his sister.

As his eyes rested on the last member of the Chosen Children, honey-coloured hair let loose, Taichi couldn't help but let out a sigh of admiration. Mimi Tachikawa. Even thinking her name made him weak in the knees.

He memorized every detail of her perfectly serene face and he couldn't help but think of how much she had changed. Taichi had already met Mimi before the Digital World because they had been in each other's class almost every year.

Now at first, Taichi had to admit that Mimi, despite her obvious beauty, was a spoiled brat. And the fact that she was a cheerleader didn't exactly make that image better. But Mimi had drastically changed in the Digital World for the better, as Taichi realized his feelings for Mimi grew deeper. She had grown into a caring person, who cared for each and everyone, not stopping with the Chosen Children. It extended toward every Digimon, every living thing that needed help. With a charm and a smile that made everyone feel special in her presence, she wouldn't dream of letting anyone suffer at her cost or an outside force.

Taichi couldn't help but smile at her sleeping form as she lay peacefully near the form of Palmon. She just seemed so angelic with the sunlight dappling on her features. Taichi could swear that he could feel the warmth from her persona radiating from her as he felt a sudden wave of warmth.

At times like these, Taichi could feel his barrier against letting any feelings for Mimi be known slowly cracking as he felt so tempted to reach out and stroke her smooth, creamy skin. Since last night though, Taichi managed to restrain himself such impulsive actions as actually kiss her, like he had dared just hours before.

Despite his determination, Taichi felt his resolve weakening, as it always does when it comes to Mimi, but before he did anything too drastic, a cheery voice intervened in his thoughts.

"Whatcha doing up buddy?"

Taichi turned to face the familiar face of Agumon, who managed to be cheerful, this early in the morning. The fact was obvious that he would have broken down and revealed his feelings for Mimi. If Agumon hadn't woken up when he did and unintentionally interrupted Taichi as he went over his thoughts, he wouldn't have held it any longer. Without a second thought, he flung his arms around his Digimon partner, who looked at Taichi with obvious confusion.

"You okay Taichi?" asked Agumon cautiously, at the boy's unusual behavior.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Taichi answered as he realized that maybe he had been a tad emotional as he gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that Agumon. I think waking up this early just got to me a little bit."

Agumon nodded as he held back a yawn. " I know what you mean. It's way too early! Taichi, do you mind if I keep you company until the others wake up?"

Taichi smiled and patted at the bare ground beside him. "Knock yourself out bud!"

As Agumon sat down and tried to make himself comfortable, he couldn't help but think how alike each of them were to their Digimon companions. At first, Taichi was glad to admit it was a little more than odd how similar each of their Digimon was to their respective partners. But soon, all of them grew to appreciate that trait. After all, at times, only their respective Digimon would understand what they were feeling and going through. He had to admit it was a relief to have someone you can count on, who would actually listen to you. But certain problems and hidden affections, namely for a girl named Mimi was something Taichi felt that he couldn't discuss with his Digimon friend. It was something much too private and intimate.

Meanwhile, Agumon could help him much more by just being there with him, a presence to keep him from drifting back to his thoughts on Mimi as they chatted idly, commenting on the day-to-day events of the Digital World.

**= ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ =**

Mimi opened her eyes a crack as she stared up at the branches of a tree that was obviously native to the Digital World. She could hear the bustle and hushed talking of people to around her, who were **obviously** her friends.

'_I should have figured out they would wake up before me_,' she thought sleepily as she opened her eyes fully. The delicate smell of fruits and vegetables, which were integrated with the smell of lightly, fried fish wafted towards the pink-clad girl.

'_Hmm… Is that breakfast I smell?_' she thought happily as she sat up and turned questionably towards the smell's source.

There was a time when Mimi would have been horrified if she was to actually eat fish. Mimi remembered the first time she was forced to eat fish, in the Digital World, how she wrinkled her nose and defiantly refused to actually touch, nevertheless eat it. But the more time she spent in the Digital World, the more fish actually seemed like a rare delicacy. It was often a refreshing change, instead of eating the fruit they had saved the last time they were near a source of food. Now, she would be happy if she actually ate something edible nonetheless something fancy. And besides it was better than Mom's cooking. This thought brought forth a small grin, brightening Mimi's face.

All of her friends, humans and Digimon alike, were sitting around a blazing fire, which was revived from the ashes of last night's fire. Everyone laughed at something Jyou had said and Yamato snidely remarked to Jyou's comment from his place in front of the fire, as he cooked the fish to perfection.

"Come on Mimi! Breakfast is cooked and being served!" Palmon called from her place beside Agumon who was currently listening to something that Taichi was mentioning to Koushiro.

"I'm on my way!" she happily replied as she ran her fingers through her hair a couple of times, to get rid of some of the knots that were in her hair.

When she made it to the close gathering of her friends, Yamato handed her a 'plate' of a fried fish with a side of fresh-picked berries. With an amiable smile, she accepted the platter and sat beside Hikari who was animatedly talking to Takeru about her family's trip into the mountains, in Northern Japan.

'_Hmm… I didn't know Taichi ever visited the mountains. The Hot Springs must be _**so**_ relaxing…!_' Mimi smiled contentedly at the thought of her and Taichi soaking in the warm waters, Taichi's arms wrapped around her…

Mimi suddenly came back to reality as she mentally sighed.

'_Quit dreaming about something that can never be_!' she scolded herself. She thought she would have learned not to be so naïve after her days in the Digital World. However a minuscule voice in the back of her mind kept on nagging, day in and day out that it was not a voice of naïveté, it was a voice of hope.

'_I'm never going to get a break am I_?' Mimi questioned herself wearily.

'_Damn straight!_' the voice called out in agreement.

'_Wait a minute… Why am I talking to myself?_'

'_Don't ask me that question, toots. Something must have snapped in that brain of yours_,' the voice replied tauntingly.

"Of all the nerve…" Mimi said as she growled softly. '_Wait a minute… why am I talking to myself and answering back? I really must be out of it._'

A voice soon penetrated her thoughts as Mimi snapped back into reality. She glanced up as she saw 15 pairs of eyes looking at her with definite concern.

"Are you all right Mimi?" Taichi asked, worriedly as his chocolate brown eyes lay upon her a minute too long.

"Hai, Mimi-chan, is something wrong?" Sora inquired from her seat next to Yamato as she helped him clean up.

Mimi blushed a soft pink at the attention and she turned a gaze down. She was never what you called a 'shy person' but here she was blushing at some innocent comments. Today is just the oddest day… and its only morning!

"It's nothing. Sorry everyone. I was just thinking about something," Mimi answered with a comforting smile.

Gomamon opened his mouth as if he wanted to 'innocently' comment on Mimi's last statement but a death glare from Jyou silenced him.

Taichi cleared his throat self-consciously as he felt all attention on his. With an affirmative nod at Koushiro and him nodding in response, Taichi had finally came up with a plan that seemed reasonable but as he opened his mouth to start, a wet raindrop landed on his nose, and he jumped in surprise.

Yamato looked up in concern as two more drops landed on his face, "From the looks of that sky, I think it'll be raining cats and dogs."

Patamon inquired curiously, " Cats and dogs? Why would it rain cats and dogs?"

Biyomon whispered secretly, "Just play along Patamon. After all, humans are one strange species.

"You can say that again." Tentomon murmured rather sarcastically.

Biyomon opened her beak as Tentomon hastily placed a claw over it. "Biyomon it doesn't necessarily **mean** that you need to repeat the sentence, it is just another way to say that I agree with you.

Biyomon looked at Tentomon confusingly as Palmon murmured to herself, "He has been hanging around Koushiro much too long."

The humans of the group looked at the quartet of Digimon, a frustrated look evident on their face.

"As I was **saying**," Jyou emphasized the word as he shot a look at the Digimon, "I seriously think we should find some shelter right away. This looks like a big storm."

"I guess we have no choice," Taichi agreed, "there's no point of walking in these conditions, but where are we going to find shelter so quickly?"

"Onii-san?" Hikari asked tentatively, as she stepped forward, "I think I know where we can stay for the time being."

"Where?" Sora asked with obvious curiosity.

"Well you see, while me and Hikari were playing a game with Patamon and Gatomon we sorta found this really big cave, pretty close from here," Takeru spoke up. As an afterthought, Takeru added hurriedly, " We didn't go in or anything 'cause both Hikari and I are scared of caves."

"Its south of the clearing, about five minutes away," added Gatomon as she hid in Hikari's arms, finding warmth and a haven from the dreaded rain.

"I can show you guys where it is too," Patamon said happily, glad that he could be of help.

"Okay then! What are we waiting for? Lead the way Patamon!" Taichi exclaimed cheerfully, trying to get everyone's mind of the rain that had started to drench their clothes and made their hair damp. And let me tell you, that was **not** a pretty sight.

Without a word of complaint, even though Mimi was aching to run her mouth off then and there, she grabbed her bag and with Palmon in tow, she half-ran, half-walked with the others to the protective depths of the cave in question.   
  
  
  


**= ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ =**

Everywhere she turned there was a heavy haze, making the already dark place, even darker. She couldn't help but shiver, as she anxiously looked this way and that, sensing that someone else was also in this place that seemed to be always blanketed with darkness, tinted with evil and maliciousness.

She felt tears well up in her hazel eyes, and she blinked rapidly, trying to make them non-existent. Wrapping her shaking arms about herself, she held her eyes shut, hoping for a miracle…any sort of miracle to help her out.

She hated being alone… that was one of her worst fear, to be left alone, to be abandoned by all her friends.

'_Why is this happening to me?_' she sobbed in her head as she fell to her knees, as if all the life was sucked out of her.

As if someone had heard her thoughts, the darkness that surrounded her and followed her wherever she went, dimmed ever so slightly and a figure, complete with a light grey hooded cape, face shrouded with unnatural shadows stepped out before her.

"Donut worry… I am here to help Mimi."

Mimi's head shot up as her eyes widened fearfully at the intimidating figure before her.

"W-who-who are y-you?" she whispered softly in reply. Judging from the voice she could tell the figure was male and from the build, no doubt a human. What puzzled her most was the fact that the Chosen Children were the only humans presently in the Digital World. Who **was** this mysterious young man? And was he here to help her… or something quite the opposite?

"Fear not. I am not here to harm you. I wish to help you in your predicament," he answered back rather somberly, but his body movement suggested that he indeed was much more willing and anxious to help her out.

"You THINK?!" Mimi shouted rather hysterically. "Boy, you're regular Einstein aren't you now? I would think being trapped in a place, not knowing where it is or **what** it is as a matter of fact is something I would call a 'predicament'."

"Do you want my help or not?" the young man asked, annoyance heavy in his voice.

Mimi glared back at him with unmasked anger but nodded silently, prompting him to continue.

The hooded person cleared his throat as if preparing himself and Mimi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this rather human gesture. However, the thing that sent shock through her body was the fact that she saw glimpses of cerulean eyes… familiar cerulean eyes.

'_No… It can't be… Can it?_' She questioned herself. She contemplated this for a few seconds and shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought. '_I seriously must be seeing things. Oh dear God I'm hallucinating!_'

"You see, Mimi, all I want to do is help free a little part of you. The one that you had hidden practically the moment you were transported into the Digital World."

Mimi opened her mouth, wanting to demand on how she knew her name. But what she was worried about was the possibility that he knew… about her hidden longing. Since that fateful day on August 1st, when she realized all those days spent with Taichi Kamiya previous years ago meant something more to her than friendship.

The stranger sharply turned towards Mimi and unexpectedly let out a small gentle smile.

"I know you have something to say. But there's no point denying it. You, Mimi Tachikawa, are in love with Taichi Kamiya. It is as simple as that." Again, he saw Mimi's attempt to get her say in things but a look from him made her close her mouth abruptly, and he could see barely concealed anger and annoyance simmering behind those hazel eyes.

"Yes, it is true that you are afraid of rejection and the possibility of losing a close friend," he paused as if to let this statement sink into the impatient teenager. " However, you would be missing the chance of a lifetime, the possible chance that Taichi could be the one you spend the rest of your life it.

"You have to have faith in yourself and Taichi that you two will have a chance. Otherwise this possible relationship will end before it even got off the ground.

"Lesson number one: Never underestimate the power that love has. No matter what we say to ourselves, no matter how much we try to deny it, love has a voice that needs to be heard. And when it is heard, you cannot do anything but obey it."

All Mimi could do was stare in disbelief at the young man before her. Everything he had said…every emotion he went through when he tried to emphasize how important it was to tell Taichi, it just took her breath away.

What she had to do was crystal clear to her now, but that didn't mean she was still reluctant. What if things go the way she wished they would? What if Taichi doesn't feel the same way? What if she'll lose him and his companionship forever? What if?

Almost whispering, the stranger said, " I did what I could Mimi. But when it comes down to it, it is your choice. All I am able to do, all I **can** do is, help make your final decision easier. And now, it is time for me to go." He disappeared, just disappeared, leaving only wisps of an indescribable sweet scent.

To Mimi's surprise, golden shafts of light seemed to pierce through the darkness that she feared. So with tears falling and a blinding sense of hope in her eyes, she let the warm light bathe her, gently caressing her to sleep…

**= ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ =**

Long lashes twitched delicately as Mimi opened her light brown eyes. To her utter relief, she was at the cave that sheltered the Chosen Children from the onslaught of rain and the occasional lightening that lit up the cave for a split second.

"What…What kind of bizarre dream was that?" she questioned herself wearily, hurriedly pushing away strands of honey-coloured hair that had managed to get out of her ponytail. "Was it trying to tell me something…?" she trailed off, unsure of what to do.

She then shook her head fiercely and asked herself rather incredulously, "Imagine, me taking advice from a figment of my dream. As if! I don't want to complicate things more between Taichi and me."

But then she remembered the moment she saw his eyes. The way they flashed across her vision, triggering a sense of familiarity. Those eyes filled with compassion and warmth but were hidden by some inner darkness… and inner battle. Leaving only empty pools of still blue where there was meant to be a spark of life.

"I-I can't decide… What should I do?!" she pleaded desperately, hoping for some miraculous answer; when one didn't come, Mimi gently laid Palmon aside (who had currently been leaning on her) and walked deeper into the shallow cave, finding yet another entrance that went previously unnoticed. Hoping to find an answer in nature, Mimi sat close to the entrance as she sat back against a protruding rock that was cool to the touch.

Trying to still her nerves, she softly hummed the beginning of a lilting tune. Something that her older cousin, Kae Lynn had sung to her when she was depressed. She then began singing it to herself, the childish yet hopeful tune that always helped her remain loyal true to her feelings and aspirations.   


**_I'll keep on running without looking back, sunshine day_**   
**_I won't give in to the pain of skinned knees, adventure_**   
**_I'll face my future, there's nothing to be afraid of_**   
**_Your smile moistens my dry throat_**

**_I'll say good-bye to that coward who lives_**   
**_Deep in my heart, and become a little stronger_**

**_This time I'll take off with courage_**   
**_Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future_**   
**_Now I'm headed towards an endless sky_**   
**_This dream adventure has only just begun_**   
**_La la la... la la la..._**

**_I'll hold your hand, let's fly away, blue sky height_**   
**_Your cheerful voice and smile are dazzling, paradise_**   
**_Even if I get lost in the darkness, I won't give up, I won't lose_**   
**_I know I'll be able to find that ray of light_**   
**_I don't have time to show my tears!_**

**_From now on I'll try not to show my tears_**   
**_I'll open the eyes of my heart and head for the unseen future_**   
**_This time I'll believe and have strength_**   
**_I'll have the courage to stand up again_**   
**_La la la... la la la..._**

**_If I hang my head and droop my shoulders I'll never arrive_**   
**_At the wonderful, hope filled goal_**   
**_I'll keep on running, keep on trying; I'll get stronger!_**

**_This time I'll take off with courage_**   
**_Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future_**   
**_Now I'm headed towards an endless sky_**   
**_This dream adventure has only just begun_**   
**_La la la... la la la..._**

**_La la la... la la la..._**

**= ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ =**

Taichi was bored. Yes bored. He had 'guard duty' as he officially calls it, yet again and it was really getting on his nerves. It seems that everyone in the group actually gets a good night sleep unlike him who was always fighting sleep off.

Agumon was asleep beside him, head leaning heavily against Taichi's shoulder and snoring lightly. Taichi couldn't help but smile affectionately at his Digimon companion while he continued to poke the ashes of the dead with a stick repeatedly. So long in fact, there wasn't any sense of the pleasure that he had once found in that action.

He was so fixated on that action that he didn't hear the soft sounds of footsteps and a mocking voice called out from the inner depths of the cave. "I think it's dead already Taichi."

A pensive look had crossed Taichi's features as he first felt the stranger's presence but he soon recognized the voice and he responded accordingly. "Ha, ha… Very funny Yamato."

Yamato stepped out and sat across from Taichi. "I know, I know. It's a gift."

Taichi rolled his eyes as he leaned back, stretching his sleeping muscles. "If that's what you call it." He then shot a suspicious look at the other boy and asked cautiously. "Why are you up anyway?"

Yamato returned the look with one of his own as a smirk started to develop. "It's because your shift ends in about 10 minutes and I just happen to have the next shift."

"Oh…" was all the response Yamato got from Taichi who avoided eye contact with the laughing Yamato, clearly embarrassed. Yamato, on the other hand, to put it mildly was getting a kick out of this.

"However…" Yamato started again as he wiped tears of laughter from his sapphire eyes, "That's not why I am here. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Taichi's attention was perked as he raised his head, but then a look of worry crossed his features and he looked at Yamato anxiously.

"Oh I'm not in trouble or anything like that, if that's what you're thinking, I just wanted to talk to you about a particular issue that just happened to come up. As a friend." Yamato rushed with his explanation, sighing softly as Taichi's pensive look disappeared and a more relaxed one replaced it.

"Well, where is this leading?"

Yamato paused for a bit and started hesitantly. "You see lately, I've noticed there was a lot of tension in the group, particularly between two of its members." Yamato's attention drifted slightly to a nearby pebble as he fiddled with it, trying desperately to continue.

"Go on," Taichi urged him reassuringly.

"The two people I'm talking about are you… and Mimi." He finally brought himself to look up and was greeted by a pair of shocked chocolate brown eyes.

All Yamato could do was look back a bit fearfully at Taichi, who at the moment was trying to come up with an understandable answer.

"I-Is it that obvious?" Taichi finally asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I don't think anyone knows, especially Mimi, is that's what you are worrying about. However, to me it was all too obvious.

_ Since Mimi feels the same way about you_,' Yamato added silently.

After that, it seemed like the next Ice Age had come and passed, for the silence between these two boys seemed to know no bounds. Others would find it a bit unnerving under these circumstances, but unlike these two, they did not possess the ability to talk through silence.

All Yamato could do was wait patiently, pondering what Taichi's reaction would be. Although he had a somewhat rough idea, that certainly did not help ease his anxiety over the matter… Especially since it concerned two of his closest friends.

With a light smile, Taichi asked just as softly as before, "Well, since you got this far in getting me to open up about it, I believe that you have something else to say oh 'Miracle Man'.

Taking wind of Taichi's sarcastic tone but taking a point to ignore it, "As weird as it may sound, in a way I took up the mission to hook you and Mimi up together **but**," Yamato emphasized the 'but' seeing Taichi about to explode from his previous comment. "But first, you have to be willing accept the fact that what you feel towards Mimi is something that comes once in a lifetime."

"Um… Yamato? Don't you think I'm a bit too young for all this 'soul mate' stuff? Besides, what makes you so sure that Mimi feels the same way? Huh? Do you have an answer to **that** smart guy?"

With that said in a barely contained fit of anger, Taichi rushed ahead and grabbed Yamato by the collar, pinning him up to the cave wall. In the faint light of the moon, his eyes glittered dangerously, as if contemplating on what to do with the boy who knew one of his deepest secrets. However, what angered Taichi most was how passive Yamato was, just looking at him with those big sapphire eyes of his, trying to make him understand. With a frustrated sigh, he let Yamato go and turned away from the blonde-haired boy as if embarrassed at what he had attempted to do.

Yamato ran his fingers through his hair quickly, trying to get his bearings straight as he looked at the brown-haired boy before him with a sympathetic gaze. Lightly resting his hand on the boy's shoulder, Yamato murmured reassuringly, "Don't be so afraid, Taichi. Don't run away from your feelings any longer. You have the Crest of Courage, Taichi. Use that courage to confront those feelings. I promise you that you will not regret it."

At first, Taichi had stiffened at the other boy's words, but then, their meaning finally dawned on him. Hesitantly, he turned back to see Yamato looking at him expectantly, as if he already knew the answer.

Taichi couldn't help but think this was so unlike the Yamato Ishida he had grown to know. The one that had been his unofficial enemy at first; the one that he constantly argued with but through all of the hardships, through some of the rather tender moments they had shared, they had become the closest friends ever imagined.

In a way, it was Yamato's time to give the helping hand, to be the guardian angel that Taichi knew that Yamato was fully capable of. Except this time, it wasn't for Takeru's sake… no, it was his sake.

"You know what Yama? I think I'll take your advice. At least it's better than never knowing how she really feels, right?" Taichi said, using the nickname that Yamato most hated, a familiar grin plastered on his face.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Yamato said as he grinned back. He then pushed Taichi towards the rear of the cave, "Now go in there and get that girl!"

Taichi, more determined than ever marched past his sleeping friends and into the inky black darkness that lay beyond. This was uncharted territory in his mind and he knew better than to tread in this particular area but he was much too preoccupied and, to tell you the truth, a bit nervous. I mean come on, it wasn't everyday that you admit to the person you deeply cared about that you felt that way towards them. It was too precious of a thought to think of anything else.

Yamato looked at the quickly diminishing form of the boy, an all-knowing look settling upon his boyish good looks.

**= ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ =**

Taichi trudged on, occasionally tripping over unexpected cracks, but nevertheless more determined than ever to finally be with the girl that had captured his heart. However there was the problem of locating Mimi since he remembered not seeing her with the other kids.

This is when a sharp pang of worry hit him without mercy. What if something happened to her? What if she's been kidnapped?? What if she's lying somewhere, hurt?! These thoughts further dug into Taichi, making him hurt much more deeply than he thought possible.

Then he heard it. Soft wisps of a song that was sung by such a sweet voice it made his heart ache. Taichi couldn't help but get intoxicated by the lilting voice, drawn in by the melodic sound that this… angel was producing. He was positive that no earthly beauty could produce such a voice but an angel, yes an angel and somehow it sounded so familiar that it made Taichi doubt himself.

'_Is it possible that I know the owner of such a heart-wrenching voice?_'

Taichi shook his head fiercely, attempting to get that preposterous idea out of his head. Attempting is the key word here. Since the song hadn't ended, he was still under its spell. He continued on, trying desperately to think of Mimi the reason for coming into the depths of this cave. Her hazel eyes, her honey-coloured hair, her affectionate smile, her friendly laugh, everything that made Mimi, Mimi.

Still he walked the walk of a zombie through the labyrinth of paths as he could make out some of the words.

...**_I'll try not to show my tears_**

Taichi couldn't be more thankful because now he had more of a clear idea from where the sound was coming from. It was typical for him to be more than anxious, after all, the voice just sounded so divine, he was even more mesmerized by the lyrics.

**… I'll believe and have strength**   
** I'll have the courage to stand up again**

Oddly enough, somewhere in his mind, where his mind had more of a control, the lyrics sounded so familiar… It was something, someone he knew sang to him, when he was young. A vague memory made it's way through as a name jumped out at him.

It was Kae Lynn, his old baby sitter. The one that used to wait for him after school and helped him with his soccer skills; she was always there for him, even when his parents weren't. She was a true friend.

**_ If I hang my head and droop my shoulders I'll never arrive_**

The lyrics now sounded with startling clarity and Taichi thoroughly mesmerized by the enchanting voice kept on. '_Just a bit farther…_' he told himself.

**_At the wonderful, hope filled goal_**

He couldn't believe it. This was the end of the line. The ominous opening of the cavernous cave loomed over him as dark shadows flickered this way and that. His eyes wandered over the floor before him, frantically in search of the owner of the voice. And when he finally did find her it really wasn't even a surprise.

There, in all her heavenly beauty was Mimi, her loose locks of honey coloured hair carried softly by a gentle breeze. Despite the fact that darkness was all that surrounded her, it was as if she had this inner light, a inner tenacity that kept the darkness at bay.

**_ I'll keep on running, keep on trying; I'll get stronger!_**

The voice…The lyrics… Mimi… Taichi wasn't sure what made him do what he did next but certainly without his consent, he began to sing along the song he thought he had long forgotten.

**_This time I'll take off with courage_**   
**_ Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future_**

Taichi was more than relieved to see that Mimi hadn't acknowledged his presence just yet but he understood why. It was clear that Mimi herself was entranced in the music and when he added his voice it only made the spell stronger, the beautiful duet having a life of it's own.

**_ Now I'm headed towards an endless sky_**   
**_ This dream adventure has only just begun_**

The song was coming to an end, much to Taichi's regret because for once in his life he was able escape reality even if it was only for a few precious minutes. But he knew deep inside that he had to do this, he had to tell Mimi. It was her right to know. Besides, he owed it to himself to find out if his feelings for her were mutual.   


**_ La la la... la la la..._**

**_ La la la... la la la..._**

The song came to a close as Taichi stopped singing and Mimi's soft voice sang the last phrases. The last '**_la_** ' resonated off the walls with all the clarity and beauty it was sung.

That was when Mimi vaguely realized that there was someone else with her in this isolated part of the cave. Taichi held his breath even though he knew that eventually Mimi would find out that he was there.

In his uneasiness, he didn't see the slick floor before him. With a bang, Taichi slipped and fell as Mimi turned around, her face changing from apprehension, to shock and then to worry. She quickly made her way to the fallen boy and kneeled before him. Offering one of her elegant hands she gently pulled Taichi up.

As if Mimi was still in shock, she opened and closed her mouth several times, but no sound came off. Taichi gave a weak smile, but filled with gratitude as he murmured a 'Thank you', trying to avoid eye contact and failing miserably.

Taichi felt Mimi give him a indescribable look, not one with negative feelings mind you, but one filled with so much emotion that Taichi felt a chill go down his back.

"Taichi…"

**= ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ =**

Mimi couldn't believe it! Over and over the word 'idiot' echoed through her head as she heard herself manage to only mumble 'Taichi'.

She had liked Taichi since before the Digital World, and she couldn't even say anything save for the misplaced 'Taichi' that he probably didn't hear. Here he was, just mere feet away and giving her a look with such worry that it gave me a bit of hope that there was a chance of them being together.

As if coming out of a dream, Mimi shook her head slightly as she finally found the ability to speak once again. She also realized how shook up Taichi was. So with a tender smile, she took him by the arm and gently guided to the spot where she had sat just moments ago.

"Thank you once again. I can't believe how clumsy I am!" Taichi said with a laugh as he brushed himself off.

"No problem," Mimi replied back casually as she first looked at Taichi, then at her twitching hands and then back at Taichi. Whenever she got the slightest bit nervous, she frequently had the annoying twitch which had been the cause of Mimi's frustration for quite some time.

A long, awkward silence fell between them, as both youths wanted desperately for the other to talk. At that point, trying to get her mind of her twitching hands, and the fact that curiosity got the better of her, she asked, " Wait a minute… How did you know 'Keep on'?"

"Huh?" Taichi replied, surprised at first. " Well when I was young, my baby sitter, Kae Lynn used to sing it to me."

It was Mimi's turn to be surprised, " Kae Lynn?"

"What? You know her too?"

"Know her? Of course I do! She's my cousin, after all!" Mimi exclaimed, laughing as she finished the sentence.

"Oh…" Taichi murmured softly. " So **you** are the cousin that she talked about."

"She talked about me?"

"Yeah… I practically lived on all of the funny stories she told about you! Especially the one with your pet fish…"

Mimi blushed a deep red as she fiercely turned away from Taichi, "It was only an accident! I didn't know fishes couldn't fly, or be a substitute for ice!"

"Oh come on now Mimi! Don't take it personally," Taichi said jokingly as he tried to get Mimi to accept his 'apology'. "Please turn around so I can see that pretty face of yours."

That's when Taichi realized what he had done as he tried to cover up for his slip-up, but it was too late. She had heard what he had said and her eyes widened at the statement. Promptly, she turned around and faced Taichi whose eyes were downcast.

'_Wow…_' she thought to herself as the realization dawned on her, '_Is it possible that Taichi feels the same way about me as I do about him_.'

It was as if they frozen in that position: Taichi awkwardly fidgeting and Mimi just gazing at the brown-haired boy before her, eyes reflecting a hope within her that had once dimmed down to nothing.

Chewing on her lip thoughtfully, a determined look set upon the young woman's features as her right hand, slightly shaking, covered the tan hands that were mere centimeters away. Mimi closed her eyes, but was much more confident than she once was. She was sure that Taichi did feel the same way… but that didn't make this any easier. In a way, it just made everything twice as hard.

Eyes still closed, she waited as precious seconds slipped away when she heard the startled gasp of Taichi and then the more uneven breaths that followed afterwards, almost contemplating his next move.

She herself had to hold in a gasp of happiness as she felt the warm and gentle touch that she recognized as Taichi, as he gently laid his hand over hers. Desperately trying to hold back tears that threatened to spill, she quickly opened her eyes to find a wondrous site.

Taichi was looking at her, at **her** with such love in his eyes that she felt a slight tremor go through her. It was almost like a dream… It had to be a dream… But it couldn't be! He was too close; his features filling her eyes with such clarity, his soft fingers grazing her face, his warm breath as he closed the distance between them… It was just too good to be true…

All conscientious thought escaped Mimi as his lips made contact with hers; it felt like the very ground they sat on gave way, the very world they were presently in ceased to exist. I-It just blew her mind. She couldn't help but lean in, almost urging him to keep those soft lips on hers. To keep the contact that she wished she had with him the minute I laid my eyes on him.

Every good thing must come; well at least that's how the saying goes, so they parted, quietly gasping at the length of the kiss and the intensity. No, not the hot, steamy kind, no it was intense because that kiss contained all the love that they had felt for the other for all those years. And that's why that passionate moment would be etched in their minds forever, the moment they finally put their doubts of one's love to rest.

She all owed it to the mysterious fellow in her dream... For some reason, she felt that he wasn't this fictional character her mind had made up at all the turmoil she was undergoing. For some unknown reason she felt as if this guy was real, and he seemed so familiar… Like she had met him before… That whole ordeal was more than creepy.

But then she was shook out of her thoughts as she felt Taichi lay a trail of kisses on her neck and she could feel the tingle of his lips on her sensitive skin. His face in close proximity to hers, he ran his fingers through her loose hair, the honey-coloured strands passing through his fingers like water.

He whispered softly into her ear, the message lingering through out her, "I can't believe you're real."

Mimi froze and Taichi stopped the playful touches he laid on her. He withdrew himself and looked at her, a pang of sadness flashing through his chocolate brown eyes.

"Did I say something wrong Mimi?" It was as if he was almost pleading for her to tell him. He was desperate that was simple. But why? Why… Did he truly care for her?

Tearfully, Mimi looked up to see a heartbroken Taichi just staring at her with empty eyes. She inwardly cringed as she looked into his eyes. That look didn't deserve to be in his eyes… and it was all her fault!

With a stifled sob she threw her arms around in him and sobbed onto his shirt, tears flowing freely.

"I'm so sorry Taichi. So, so sorry! I-I don't deserve to be with someone like you. I-I'll just hurt you again!"

Taichi relaxed, as he proceeded to hold Mimi, soothing her with a gentle voice. "To tell you the truth Mimi, what hurts me the most is not being with you. You need to know that."

She looked up and she couldn't help but smile at the utter innocence that possessed the youth's face at that moment.

"Thanks for telling me Taichi It means a lot." On an impulsive decision, she latched on and kissed him for all she was worth. Taichi most definitely shocked, kissed back, more that happy to see that they had made ends meet.

But he couldn't help but murmur through Mimi's lips, "Can't argue with that. You just gotta love women that take action."

They could almost feel their essences entwine with one other's as the kisses became more urgent and they succumbed to the passion that had held back for so long. Wrapped in each other's arms, the two found a new start as they felt themselves finally being complete with the compassion and warmth of the other.

**= ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ =**

Not far from the cave in which they presided, a heightened plateau just ran for miles, a dirt road winding through it. And right on the edge of the aforementioned plateau stood a lone figure, his light grey hooded cloak slick from the light drizzle that followed the storm.

With unwavering, and distant eyes he could see the correspondence between the two youths before him and he felt himself break at the intimacy they shared. The tender moments flashed before his eyes, every second more biting than the first. After everything he had went through, you would think that he would finally get a break; the one person he wanted more than life itself was with another. He **knew** they were meant to be together… but it didn't make it any easier.

Cerulean eyes sparked with anger, then was quickly struck by grief then shrouded by indifference. He didn't care. He had lost everything the minute their lips had met.

'_At least I completed my part in getting those two together_,' he thought bitterly. '_Don't I feel _**so**_ much better helping out in the grand scheme of things_, ' he added cynically a slight smirk breaking over his passive features.

But even after everything that had happened, even if his heart was torn in shreds time and time, all that mattered at the end was that the person he loved was happy. A happiness that he knew he couldn't provide.

With a tired sigh escaping his lips, he tugged the protective clothing closer and looked down at his companion who was waiting patiently.

"Are you sure you want to this? Shouldn't we at least tell one of our friends?"

"This is something I **have** to do. I completed my mission and now I'm getting out of here. Anyway, if they knew who I really was, their lives will be in danger. You know that."

His friend looked back with compassion in his ruby eyes, "Yes, I know that but sometimes I can't help but worry about you. We as ' Guardian Spirits' have been known to take on some perilous tasks and we're always in constant danger."

He felt moisture starting dampen his cheeks as he bent down and hugged his comrade, his own guardian angel in a way. "Thank you for caring. You don't know how much it means to me."

Quickly he broke the embrace, and stood up, converting to the dark, brooding, persona he had took on.

With a flash of his hand, his eyes silently darting over the landscape below, he started his long journey to 'headquarters' as he mockingly called it. Footsteps padded on the dirt at a leisurely pace, as he kept his eyes straight ahead, towards his destination.

When the realization hit that his companion wasn't with him, he looked over his shoulder and called, " Hey Gabumon! We don't have all day you know!"

"Coming!" the loyal Digimon called as it ran forward, keeping in pace with the troubled boy.

The youth kept his pace as he turned his back on all the people that had become his friends. He would never get to see them again; he would never get to see his love again. He had to live his entire life, knowing that the person he loved was with another. Well, at least he knew that his love was happy, and that at least brought some meaning in his meaningless life.

'_I'll always love you Taichi… Always_.'   
  
  
  



End file.
